Hallucinations
by MegumiDarkAurora
Summary: Blaine's been lonely and his only outlet is Eli. That is, if Kurt has anything to say about it.


_Hey Blaine, it's Kurt. I'm sorry I missed your call. All of the workers here have me doing tons of stuff. I'll call you back as soon as I can Sweetie. I love you._

Blaine replayed the message on his phone. He missed the sound of Kurt's voice. It was almost two months since he last saw him in person. They had skype dates and everything but it wasn't the same.

He went to the part where Kurt said I love you and replayed it. Kurt was so busy these days. Blaine had been busy too with AP classes, and college applications.

Blaine didn't want to go to NYADA. Not after they rejected Kurt. Maybe Julliard, or NYU.

"Honey," a melodic voice said across the room.

And then there was _him_.

A younger version of his boyfriend sat winking and batting his eyelashes at him. Kurt was dressed in that cute but terrible ensemble he wore when he tried to spy on the Warblers.

"We should watch a movie," the younger Kurt exclaimed. "I vote for Moulin Rouge!"

Blaine wasn't too sure when he started seeing him. Reality and fantasy has been very confused recently.

"Blaine," Kurt said, plopping down in the seat next to him. He puckered his lips into a pout Blaine knew he couldn't resist. "stop ignoring me!"

_Don't talk to him_, Blaine reminded himself. Talking to him would acknowledge he was insane. And as the saying goes, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself. But he wasn't talking to himself. He was talking to Kurt...

His phone rang with a notification. Eli. Eli had been a friend of his at Dalton.

**What's up sexy?**

Kurt noticed also and tried to read over his shoulder. "Who is it?

_What was he doing talking to Eli?_Blaine thought to himself. He knew Kurt would be very upset if he found out. Eli had the biggest crush on him back at Dalton and would follow everywhere. Even when he went on dates with Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, pouting again. "tell me."

Kurt looks so adorable. He wished things were back to how they used to be. Not when he was ignoring Kurt and oblivious to his affections. But when their romance was new and beautiful.

"It still is beautiful," Kurt said, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. His phone rang again with another notification.

**Want to come over?**

Blaine pursed his lips in thought of what to say next. Eli changed dramatically over the past two years. He wasn't the short pudgy gay kid, but the tall tan handsome gay kid with the to die for abs. Blaine couldn't take anymore of the constant lonely feeling he'd been having.

He typed out **Sure**, and was about to send it, when Kurt muttered, "Please don't do this."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. "You know what this means."

Kurt wasn't real though. This Kurt wasn't real. Eli was real. Eli would be there for him.

"And you don't think I wouldn't?" Kurt shouted at him. The Kurt of his younger years was always so happy. It seemed wrong to see him cry. "You know what will happen if you do this."

Blaine noticed he was crying too. "You're not real! You don't exist! Kurt doesn't love me anymore!"

"I do!" Kurt cried, running a hand over his eyes to swipe away the tears. "You know we do! And you know what this means if you have sex with Eli"

Blaine cried in defeat. He knew Kurt loved him. His phone was thrown on the floor. The ringing for more notifications came up, but he didn't answer. _It just hurt so much sometimes._

Kurt was curled next to him, trying to soothe him. "I know sweetie,"

"I'll never ever say goodbye to you Blaine," Kurt whispered, in a reassuring voice, "I love you Blaine."

xxx

xx

So when Blaine comes to New York that fateful weekend, they talk of the problems they've been having. Blaine mentions Eli which makes Kurt cry, but he also promises to make more room for Blaine in his life and reassures Blaine that he always will love him. Kurt mentions how he's missed Blaine too. And they cry and laugh and promise to make it through the year. They spend the entire night curled into each others arms whispering their affections to each other.

They text each other daily talking of their day and visit each other more. They're both attentive with each other and talk about their problems as well.

Kurt comes to visit Blaine when he stars as Danny in Grease and sends him a bouquet of flowers and cheers the loudest when Blaine comes in for curtain call. Blaine visits Kurt for Thanksgiving and meets Isabelle, who he instantly adores. They spend week together going to Central Park and watching plays on Broadway. They don't see each other until Christmas, which they spend at the Hudmel home. They snuggle near the fireplace and sip hot chocolate. They fall asleep there and don't wake up until Burt tells them it's time to open presents.

Kurt is excited because he got accepted into NYADA, but doesn't know which to choose between his love of fashion and of musical theater. Blaine gets accepted into NYU when he sends in his application for early admission.

Blaine and Kurt also spend Valentine's together. They serenade each other and spend the night with each other at a fancy hotel. When Prom comes, Blaine asks Kurt and they spend the whole night in each others arms. New Directions doesn't win first place again at Nationals. But that doesn't matter because Blaine had a great time. At Graduation, Blaine proposes which makes Kurt cry. But this time tears of joy. And of course, Kurt says yes.

They get married and adopt three kids. They have their ups and downs but don't worry because they know they love each other.

Blaine doesn't see the younger Kurt again. But he doesn't need to, because Blaine knows Kurt loves him.


End file.
